A Fox in Paradise
by Eriendor
Summary: Youkai migrate to Gensokyo as the world outside forgets about them, this is the story of yet another. Ayumu, a five tailed fox, makes his journey into paradise.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo is the same as it has been these past three hundred years... crowded and cramped. But you suppose yet wonderful in its own way, new construction may be done, and the faces may change, but what makes Tokyo... Tokyo. Has never changed... not to you anyway.

It is a city of dreamers, thieves, and opportunists.

In other words... Humans, it opens its door wide for those willing to do what it takes to claim their desires, though it has a tendency of leading those blind to its dangers to unfortunate ends.

Unfortunately the city has nothing for you anymore, not to your kind.

Youkai have been leaving the city for years, either walking the way, or boarding the trains.

You didn't board the first train the Gap Master sent out, there was a mass exodus of Youkai, the forgotten, but you stayed behind, you were fond of this city, and its people.

That was 1947.

Every ten years another invitation would be sent out, giving promise of a paradise, this "Gensokyo", and every time more of us would leave, by 1994 there was hardly any left to board the trains.

It wasn't until most children couldn't even see you that you decided to leave.

The year is 2017.

You clutch the ticket in your hand as you enter the train station, busy as always with people bumping into each other and rushing about, lost within their own mental schedules. At least you're not out of place, slicked back black hair, a nice business suit, you'd look like a model salary man.

...That would be of course if they could even see you.

You head through the station to the designated loading station, there are a few Youkai here already, waiting patiently for the train to "paradise".

Compared to the first exodus there are hardly more then a dozen, and at that mostly Tsukumogami, a rose haired women dressed in a white coat is chatting amicably with a violet haired woman carrying a biwa.

This could almost pass off as normal, if not for the drum set floating behind the red haired woman, and that would certainly get attention. Though once again, nobody can see them.

Beyond an errant child trying to point out the mysterious flying object to his over stressed parent, nobody pays them mind.

You sit down on a nearby bench and choose to people watch until the train arrives. The Tsukumogami couples are joined by another, with light brown hair carrying a koto.

No matter, you suppose if they are new arrivals they'll be just as lost as you are in this supposed paradise.

You look at the ticket in your hand, a golden colored, paper slip, with purple trimming; it bears little more than directions to the station and your name and species. A flimsy thing, but this little slip will change everything. Gods knows you put it off long enough, but at the end of the day... well. What's done is done really.

May as well meet new people while you are here, if they are heading to the same place you are... well, what does it hurt to mingle really?

You give yourself a quick look over. Your black business suit sits all tight and proper, with a dark red tie running down it, matching your eyes. No jewelry - not in your line of work at least - besides a simple golden ring on your right ring finger, a memento of sorts from your father.

Alright... Now just head on over, hands in your pockets as you do so casually, passing through a group of businessmen in the process. As you get closer you pick up on the conversation they are having.

The brown-haired girl waves her arms wildly as she speaks. "I heard there are dragons! Big as mountains flying through the air!" Your ears twitch. She's so excited that she's lost her volume control it seems. "It's got to be the coolest thing! I can't want to see it!"

The violet-haired girl giggles and gives the other girl an affectionate pat on the head. "I'm sure they do, and we'll find out together, okay?"

You give a small cough, holding up your ticket prominently. The two girls turn around, regarding you with a measure of pleasant surprise, breaking out into smiles as they pull out tickets of their own.

"Hello," you say, bowing slightly, "My name is Ayumu, I take it by your tickets you're on the train to paradise as well?" You put on your best smile as you straighten up.

It's honestly been awhile since you've seen other Youkai.

The red haired woman looks up from reading what appears to be a pamphlet, giving a smile to match your own. "I am Horikawa Raiko, pleased to make your acquaintance," she replies with a curt bow. There's a certain character to her voice that caresses your ear. Musical in tone perhaps, a trained singer?

The other two bow in perfect sync, like some sort of choreographed move. "Tsukumo Benben," says the violet-haired girl.

"And I'm Yatsuhashi!" chirps the brown-haired girl. She throws her arm around Benben, pulling her into a tight hug, much to her visible discomfort. "Me and Benben are sisters!"

"And, yes, we are headed to Gensokyo," Raiko adds still smiling, looking fondly at the two sisters.

"That's good then, always nice to have company." You hold out a hand to shake and she takes it eagerly. "Could you tell me more about Gensokyo perhaps? I'm afraid I hardly know more than rumor myself." You ask.

"Ah, well, I do-" She starts speaking only to be cut off by a brown blur shoving itself in front of her.

The brown blur is, of course, Yatsuhashi. "It's really beautiful! There are dragons and sky turtles and... and lots of other cool stuff!" she declares excitedly, her eyes shining with an almost childlike eagerness. You can't help but smile at her excitability.

Raiko shrugs her shoulders, laughing at Yatsuhashi's enthusiasm.

"Beyond things like that, I am afraid I cannot tell you more. We've only recently come into being ourselves." She explains.

"Oh? Newly created? That's rare these days." You state.

Raiko shrugs her shoulders again. "Yes, we came into being about a month ago all together, to be honest I couldn't tell you how."

"Well, welcome to the world then I guess, here's hoping you find a nice life for yourselves in Gensokyo." You say with a smile.

You spend the next half hour or so just making small talk, you don't talk too much about yourself, but Yatsuhashi tells you plenty about them.

They were informed about Gensokyo and got information from a super friendly Tanuki with odd glasses. Yatsuhashi's descriptions are unique to say the least, though you suppose she is still a child of sorts. She couldn't tell you more about this Tanuki beyond that, a worker for Yukari? Or just the odd helpful raccoon, not all are as belligerent as some have been led to believe.

As for Raiko, she seems to be acting as a mother figure to the two other Youkai, they are all technically the same age... but she is the most mature of the group. Not to mention she appears visibly older as well.

Benben for her part mostly keeps to herself, idly plucking the strings of her instrument as she listens to the chatter.

Soon enough, the train arrives at one of the older platforms, a nearly abandoned one that takes a bit of walking to get to. The train itself looks no different from any of the other bullet trains around it in the station.

The only real marking on the train itself is a large purple eye on the side of it, and a band of the same color wrapping around. It has no number markers or information besides.

You eye the train itself with a bit of trepidation. No markings are to be expected since this isn't an official train. Still, something about that eye makes you nervous. It seems to be looking at you wherever you turn your head. Of course, your nervousness is all compounded by the fact that this is, quite literally, your ride to a new life.

You take a deep breath. This isn't any time to be worrying. It's far too late for that at this point, and this is your last chance to board before...

You shake your head and take a look back over your shoulder at the city you've called home for a very long time now.

You'll miss it, most definitely, but there isn't anything here for you anymore.

"Something wrong?" Miss Horikawa asks, bringing you out of your musings.

You turn back to look at her, she's looking at you curiously. "Ah... No it's nothing, just lost in some thoughts."

"Well, then, let's get going!" She says happily.

Putting your worries aside, you follow Horikawa and the Tsukumogami up to the platform. As you step aboard the train, you spot several other youkai getting on, some you didn't see in the lobby.

Maybe they were waiting somewhere else in the station?

Horikawa hurriedly glances at her ticket and then up at the seat numbers, slapping herself on the forehead. "Gah! Looks like we're in a completely different cabin." She shrugs again. "I guess this is where we say goodbye, then, Ayumu."

"No worries. I'm sure we'll see each other on the other side." You say with a small smile.

She chuckles. "Maybe. Just look for the floating drum set and you should be good." She starts walking down the cabin, throwing an arm up in a lazy wave.

"Bye-bye, Ayumu!" Yatsuhashi yells before her sister pulls her off the car and into the next one. You return the wave and watch as they move on the platform through the windows.

With no one left to talk to, you find your way to your cabin. You immediately notice something different from other trains as soon as you open the door. It's remarkably clean inside... nearly spotless, in fact.

The trains you used to have to take for various "business meetings" were usually stinking of refuse, and looked the part as well. The doors close behind you, and you quickly scan the row numbers for your seat. As luck would have it you're pretty close to the front of the car, so it's not particularly hard to find.

As you move down the row to your seat, it becomes apparent that you actually have a seat-mate: a young woman wearing a rather long dress, it's a long white cloth over a red skirt, topped off with what appears to be a scarf with a ruby clasp.

She doesn't pay you much mind as you sit down next to her. It looks like she's engrossed in a magazine, her eyes fixed on the pages as she slowly, quietly flips through them. You'd say something, but you're not sure if it's a good idea to interrupt her or not.

Come to think of it you didn't see her enter either, so this train must be making the rounds.

You glance over your shoulder. Unless anyone else shows up soon, it looks like it's going to be just you and her in the car. You've got a few minutes before the train gets moving, so it's not like you don't have time to do some exploring if you want. Then again, you could always take your chances and try striking up a conversation. Or just wait… Nah.

You have time to kill, and while curiosity did kill the cat, satisfaction brought it back.

You get back up and head through the back doors of the cabin, they open automatically as you approached them. And they lead into a small divider between the cabins, walking further you enter the next cabin through the other set of sliding doors. A quick glance confirms that as far as amenities are concerned it's the same, however there are at least other occupants here, though still sparse, there are a couple sitting in seats, some together, some alone.

As you start to move further ahead the door on the opposite sides open, revealing a young woman. The first thing you notice about her is her striking blue hair out from which stick two fins, the second being she's slowly pushing herself in on a wheelchair. She slowly wheels herself into the cabin and parks behind a seat, glancing between the seat and her chair, she lets out a brief huff of annoyance before starting to slide herself from one seat to the next. With some noted difficulty as she briefly loses her grip and the chairs separate, leaving her awkwardly holding herself up.

You quickly hurry over and grasp the wheelchair, she blinks briefly in surprise before glancing at you.

"Please, allow me ma'am."

A smile replaces her brief owlish look as she nods and uses the now braced wheelchair to slide herself into the seat. She then slides the rest of the way to the window and lays across the seat like one might on a couch, you notice that the leg portion of the kimono is buttoned and closed, almost turned into a sealed bag.

Your not quite sure what the explanation for that state of dress is, but it does certainly explain the necessity of the wheelchair.

She gets situated before looking back at you again.

"Thank you kind sir, can you please move the wheelchair closer?" She asks with a gentle tone, sort and grateful.

You dutifully move the wheelchair until it's pressing against the seat, as you prepare to ask if she perhaps would like you to store it somewhere she snaps her fingers. You watch as with a series of popping sounds the wheelchair folds itself until it's almost the size of a hand purse, which she deftly grabs from the air and stuffs into her sash.

She briefly bows her head towards you.

"Thank you once again kind sir! I'm afraid I'm not quite used to the wheelchair." She admits somewhat bashfully. A slight blush dusting her cheeks.

You smile it away, stating that you were simply helping someone who looked like they needed assistance.

"Well then I thank you for being able to assist at the very least." She states with a giggle.

After a brief pause she states,

"Please, won't you sit? I'm afraid we might be getting moving soon and I would truly enjoy a bit of gossip during the ride." She asks you with a smile and tilt of her head.

Well...

You see no reason to disagree, company always speeds up travel, and you doubt with how few passengers on board they care about assigned seating.

"I would be delighted to share in your company." You say with a smile and sit down in the seat across from her.

"I appreciate it." She replies with a smile and slight nod of her head.

"Oh!" She gasps, covering her mouth. "How terribly rude of me, my name is Wakasagi!" She says, nearly shouting it out through her covered mouth, it's rather adorable actually.

"It's quite alright, my name is Ayumu." You state, grinning a little. "You were a bit distracted at the time."

She smiles back giggling again.

"So do you know anything of Gensokyo by chance?"

You shake your head. "I'm afraid I've never been, though beyond Lady Yukari, I can admit I've never met someone from there to ask… As far as I'm aware, once you go it's notably difficult to come back."

"Still, I've heard it's quite pleasant, I'm afraid the only thing that held me back from going was prior obligations." You admit.

"Oh?" She almost looks disappointed, "forgive me but I was hoping to learn a little before I arrive. I'm afraid I was made to go due to some... Difficulties. She states looking away. I do hope it is nice enough, though I suppose anyone wishes that of their new home," she finishes.

"Sorry to disappoint," you say apologetically. "Still if it makes you feel any better, it supposedly accommodates all forms of youkai, so it shouldn't be any major problem. "

"Furthermore I'm sure Lady Yukar-" You get cut off by a loud voice.

"The train will now be departing, please stay in your seats for the duration of the journey."A pleasant female voice states over the intercom.

Well, you suppose that's that then, the train starts lurching forward as it leaves the station, quickly picking up speed as the landscape of Tokyo starts to pass by you.

"I'm sorry you were saying?" She states with a small giggle.

"Ah… yes as I was saying I'm sure lady Yukari keeps things in order well enough. Though I am curious how they keep order." You admit, honestly quite curious the more you think about it. Youkai in a group always tend to result to punching.

As you finish the sentence a purple light washes over the cabin, the entirety of the inside is awash in purple glowing light, and the outside of the window has turned from the outskirts of Tokyo into a black void.

"Oh… oh my." Wakasagi has shrunken back against her seat, staring at the void.

Eyes start appearing on the black, searching around for a few brief moments before locking onto the train proper. They narrow, and with a bright flash they are gone revealing a green, verdant landscape.

"We are now in Gensokyo, please collect your belongings and watch your steps exiting the train." States the PA again.

Well, that was certainly an… interesting way to travel.

Wakasagi has quickly recovered from the shock it appears, as she has her face nearly pressed up against the glass as she stares in wonderment at the passing landscape.

You have to admit… the view is breathtaking, rolling hills mark the landscape, while in a distance you can see a mountain that dominates the landscape covered in trees.

As the train continues moving the view gradually shifts from hills and trees, to farmland, to finally country houses. You spot people milling about working the fields or moving around town, though at these speeds it's impossible to tell if they are Youkai or not.

The train starts gradually slowing down until it comes to a complete stop. You can hear the pneumatics working as the doors open.

You suppose this is your stop. You quickly get up and start to head out of the train, thanking Wakasagi for the company. She confirmed that while she appreciated it she didn't believe she'd have near the same difficulties getting off the train.

As you step off the smell is the first thing that hits you. While you've been to the country many times before, rather hard not too being as old as you are. It's been a long time since it's been this… fresh. You glance around the platform taking in the sights.

The platform itself is made of wood, in rather stark contrast to the almost blindingly white metal train parked next to it, with a simple tin roof to cover it.

Several youkai are milling about the platform, most of them in groups, having traveled together, though you don't see Raiko or the two sisters anywhere nor do you see your former seatmate come to think of it.

Through the exit of the station itself you can see a dirt path leading to a village off in the distance, mostly made up of wooden buildings as well. Next to the exit are three booths, each proudly proclaiming… religions? One stall is being managed by a Buddhist woman with rather… okay to be honest in most of the districts you worked in this hair might be startling, but in a place like this, gradient purple hair really sticks out.

Next to it is a stall being manned by a girl of Shinto persuasion, with a fair more normal hair color of blond, though what makes it rather is odd two dog ears sticking out of her head, a dog youkai?

And finally one stall manned by a teenage girl with bright green hair, preaching about some mountains gods of some sort, you wonder if it has any connection to that mountain you saw on the way over? It's noticeably less busy than the other two.

All three are offering to various youkai places of rest while they get settled, though it may not be as friendly as it appears, the woman with gradient hair and the woman with dog ears keep sending glares each other's way.

Well… might as well see what the quietest one is up to. It is of simple wooden construction, appearing handmade, above which hangs a sign.

Moriya Shrine

All Welcome!

As you approach you can hear the young woman shouting excitedly, though you notice she doesn't have anyone really listening to her or hanging around the stall, whether that is due to excitability, or the on closer inspection rather shoddy construction of her display is up for debate, either way you press onwards.

"All youkai and travelers welcome to the Moriya Shrine! Food and Board available in exchange for work!" She shouts over the din.

Ah, that would explain that at least, the other shrines appear to be housing people without the extra condition, still, a little work never hurt anybody and you walk up to the booth.

"We can guarantee protection and peaceful living in exchange for work and faith!" She shouts once again, glancing around, not seeming to have noticed your approach.

"Oo... who am I kidding..." the girls mumbles and slumps her shoulders behind the stall.

You are now standing in front of the stall, where she seems not to have noticed you, she seems rather exhausted, perhaps she's been here awhile?

You gently rap on the wood in front of her, startling her from her moping.

"Good morning ma'am... I'm afraid I'm rather new in town, could you tell me about your shrine?"

You seemed to have breathed the life back into her as she clasps her hands in front of her chest and bows rapidly.

"Yes! I am Kochiya Sanae! I represent the wonderful Moriya Shrine, headed by the mighty and venerable Kanako Yasaka and the kind and wise Suwako Moriya!"

Two gods?

"We seek to aid those new to Gensokyo, we will provide food and housing in return for honest labor!"

"What form of labor?" You ask.

"Tending to the temple and assisting the shrine maidens in their tasks, we are constantly expanding and so require help in our mission to provide safety and lodging to travelers and those in need of shelter! Along with repairing some... slight battle damage. " She states, glancing to the side slightly.

"Battle damage?" Concern creeping into your voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid that in her... godly duties lady Kanako has to fight miscreants and those seeking to do harm! Unfortunately that can be at the expense of the building..."

"Nothing major I assure you!" She says crouching down behind the stall and quickly producing a stack of pamphlets, handing one to you. You give it a glance.

It's mostly the same things she just spoke about, though it does go into greater detail on some things, namely that you do not need to worship the gods in question, doing repairs and labor provides faith as is, in exchange you will receive full meals and lodging in the shrine itself.

Not a bad deal all things considered, though you must wonder what could have possibly have happened to go after labor so aggressively, to the point where it's part of their pitch. The other stalls have many more people milling about them, in fact you are the only person anywhere near this stall.

"If you wish to come with me I will be leaving in a half hours time!" She states excitedly. Giving you the biggest smile you've seen in weeks.

While it certainly wasn't the best sales pitch, any shelter sounds good at the moment, and you'd rather not get in between two apparently rival shrines.

To be honest it's mostly the latter reason, though you aren't one particularly keen on deities they would certainly offer protection. That and just wandering into the village blindly would probably be a poor idea. It will probably only be temporary either way.

You glance several times from the pamphlet to the green haired girl, her eyes are alight in… hope. Well, why not.

"I would be delighted to come with you, Miss Sanae." You say as you fold up the pamphlet.

She goes stock still, standing there with her hands still clasped together. The smile from before frozen on her face.

...Then all at once, life springs back into her.

"Yes!" She hops up and down, hands in the air. "You will absolutely not regret this!" You watch with amusement as she's jumping around like a child who was just given the pony they've always wanted.

She catches herself after a moment and gives a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I've been out here awhile, you're the first person who has been interested."

You chuckle. "It's quite alright, where is this shrine located?"

"Did you see the mountain as you came in?" She asks.

"I did yes," you reply, "I assume it is at the base?"

"It's at the peak." She clarifies with a smile.

Your eyes widen, "that's…. quite the distance."

She waves her hand. "It's okay! We had the kappa install an aerial tram to the top of the mountain."

Ah… that's helpful you suppose, still, not quite sure how they expect people to make that journey regularly. Who knows, maybe the other shrines are flying or something equally inconvenient.

You mill about watching the passersby for the next half hour or so, nothing of particular note happening, waiting for the time to close shop as it were. The sun is just beginning to set on the horizon when you hear Sanae call your name. Come to think of it, wasn't it morning when you left? Either you've traveled longer than you thought or time works differently here.

You turn to look at her, she's waving to you from the stall, a backpack slung around her shoulders, you can see the pamphlets inside weighing down the bag quite a bit. Though she doesn't appear to be struggling with it.

"Don't you need to disassemble the stall?" You ask wondering how she planned on moving all the material.

"Workers from the village will be coming to deconstruct the station tomorrow morning," she replies sounding somewhat grateful for that fact.

Nodding, you follow her out of the station, which at this point had almost entirely cleared out except for a few stragglers, you do notice you are the only one following Sanae out. She pops her shoulders and gives a sigh of relief as she gets into the clearing behind the station, turning to smile at you.

"We have about a 40 minute walk to the tram from here," she states pointing towards the large forest in front of the mountain.

You nod and start walking behind her, making your way to the large forest. Looking around as you do so. While the village you'd guess is a good mile or two from the station, it is still quite active out here. You can spot several farmhouses lining the road towards the mountain, most in rather poor condition, but still inhabited.

"So the humans live outside of their village as well?" You ask.

"Some do, most don't," she replies, "those out here who require the extra land to feed the village have protection treaties with the local Tengu communities. For a share of the crop the farms remain protected." Sanae explains.

That's rather progressive, you thought all humans would be huddled in the village from what you had heard, while you don't doubt the ability of Youkai and Humans to coexist, you'd expect them to be a bit less friendly out here in the 'wild' so to speak.

There certainly weren't any Tengu anymore in Tokyo.

The farmland quickly fades away to forest as you leave the confines as the human domain, It's less of a hike than you expected, as the path is clear cut and easy to navigate, Sanae walking it with confidence.

A good half hour has passed since you started walking, most of it in relatively peaceful silence. Sanae having seemed to have zoned out as she started walking the way towards the mountain, the path is gradually sloping upwards as it cuts through the trees, you haven't seen any sign of habitation beyond the path since you entered the forest.

Then, as if someone decided to start playing the sound again, you can hear the crashing of a waterfall as you round a bend, and in a clearing ahead you can see a massive waterfall pouring down from high in the mountain, forming a large lake. The forest breaking around it.

Your eyes widen as you see your first glimpse of civilization since entering the forest. A small stone building sits near the lake, based around a large platform holding a tram, the cables running up the mountain. Which even from here is a good thousand feet above to its peak.

But what really catches your eye is some young women by the lake, apparently wasting the time away fishing by the shore, talking amicably among themselves, seemingly not noticing or not caring about your presence.

[ IMG]

Slightly befuddled you ask "Are they members of the shrine?"

"Hmm?" Sanae mumbles seemingly breaking out of the trance she has been in for the past while as you both walked the path, and gives a quick glance over.

"Oh no, those are some of the local Kappa, they don't live too far from here." She states somewhat tiredly as you enter the stone structure.

Barring a few benches and an empty desk, it's barren, and Sanae quickly shuffles through it towards the tram. She quickly boards it and drops her bag near the door, rubbing her shoulders as she collapses on one of the seats near the window, the tram itself wouldn't look out of place of the 1960's, but seems built sturdily enough.

You grab the seat in the opposite aisle and stare out the window as the tram starts moving with a jerk and a hiss, it slowly moving its way up the mountain.

Watching the sun you'd suppose you'd still have about an hours worth of sunlight left as you look over the forest. While you couldn't see them from the ground from up here you can see breaks and clearings in the forest where there are structures, some appearing to be small villages or trading posts from the looks of things, and farther in the distance you can see a deep valley to the west of the mountain in the forest. Inside of which is what appears to be an entire town. It's well lit even from here, though you can't make anything in particular out.

You turn to ask Sanae about it, but amusingly it seems she's already dozing off. Your not quite sure what she's had to deal with today, but it seems to have taken quite a lot out of her. Smiling, you return to gazing out the window.

...You don't think Gensokyo will be so bad after all.

After a couple minutes the tram slows to a stop as you approach the peak, finally jolting to a rest at another stone structure mirroring the one at the lake down below. Sanae, apparently revitalized by the brief rest, hops to her feet and grabs her bag before heading out.

"We're here!" She shouts joyfully, less directed at you and more the world if the volume is of any indication.

You glance out the door and see what you can only imagine to be Moriya Shrine.

[ IMG]

Large wooden pillars are struck into the earth, binding ropes wrapped around them. They each stand at least easily a hundred feet high surrounding a large wooden temple complex. regal and imposing all at once, this is far more than any minor shrine you might find out in the countryside. A deity lives here.

Cobblestone lines the path from the tram to the temple, and you follow behind Sanae, who seems to have a bit of an extra spring in her step as she approaches it.

As you approach the Torii gate you can see more clearly inside, besides the large main shrine building, there are several smaller structures. They seem to be either housing or sub shrines you can't tell from here… You can see with some alarm that one of them is completely bifurcated by one of the pillars rammed straight through it, though shorter than the rest of the pillars, it was clearly heavy enough to almost completely split the structure.

You notice as well there are several of the pillars sticking out of the roof of the shrine building itself large holes and cracks in the structure abound. You are really hoping those are decorative art pieces and not what she meant by 'battle damage'.

Before you can progress further with that line of thought however, one of the side buildings doors slam open.

Stepping from it is a very tall regal woman wearing a red and black dress, a large circular rope floating behind her. Her hair is a deep purple, and it frames a stern face with striking red eyes. She's easily a head taller than you.

Sanae quickly bows low.

"Good evening, Lady Kanako."

The woman now dubbed Kanako however pays her no mind as she looks at you, quirking a single eyebrow.

...If the shrine maiden bows at someone, it's generally good form to bow as well. You mirror her bow, eyes on the floor. Several tense seconds pass before the woman speaks up, her voice deep and rumbling, as if of the mountain itself.

"Welcome traveler, you stand in presence of the goddess of this shrine. I am Kanako Yasaka, goddess of War. Rise."

You rise up again and return your gaze to her, she is now within a foot or two and is quite literally staring down at you, the woman must be about six and a half feet tall.

"I bid thee welcome to the Moriya shrine, rejoice and be merry for your long journey is over!" She says while spreading her arms out to the sides and gesturing to the shrine around her.

"From the far mountain I have watched thee approach to seek supplication and shelter, once again rejoice, for I am a generous godd- "

Her pontificating comes to an abrupt halt, as with a shrill whistle being the only warning, a large metal ring slams into her spine, sending her sprawling on the ground.

You jump back alarmed, staring down at the prone form the goddess. When the ground bursts from beneath where she was standing. Hopping out is by far one of the stranger people you've ever seen in your life. A young woman in robes crouching on the ground above the hole she popped out of. Topped off with a large straw hat with what appears to be toy eyes attached to it.

The young woman grins smugly at Kanako, then turns to look at you.

"Forgive 'er, she has issues talking like ah normal person sometimes." Her voice is bright and peppy. "Welcome to the Moriya shrine, I'm Suwako Moriya, goddess of earth and curses." She sticks out a hand for you to shake, which you manage to collect yourself enough to do so.

"So…." She asks rocking back and forth on her heels. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I….I came with Miss Sanae, I am here to do labor for the shrine in return for shelter?" You say trailing off as you stare at the twitching goddess laying on the ground.

"Ahaaaah" She trails off while a smile on her face, her eyes widening with amusement.

"Good! Good! We need some help 'round here, 'fraid ol' beanstalk here gets a bit punchy." She states while chuckling and poking the prone goddess.

"Speaking ah which." She dives out of the way as a large wooden pillar shoots down in the ground where she was standing. Laughing maniacally as she tumbles across the field.

The ground starts trembling as Kanako raises herself up, glaring at Suwako, her Onibashira behind her spinning wildly as large wooden pillars raise themselves around her, aiming directly at the other goddess.

Then, with a whimpering sound from Sanae, the battle began, her face falling into her hands.

A good five minutes later you think you can understand what was causing the 'battle damage'. Luckily the only major damage is holes in the ground and some knocked over fences. Both goddesses are worse for the wear, though nothing more major than scratches or bruises which are already healing.

Perhaps the most surprising thing is they are perfectly friendly with each other now, laughing and joking with each other as you survey the damage.

At least it doesn't look like they were trying to kill each other?

"Welcome again to the Moriya shrine." Suwako speaks up. "Hope ya don't mind the mess, ah'll show ya to your room while Sanae gets dinner started."

She pulls herself up and motions for you to follow her.

You walk into the interior of the temple which despite what you might expect, is in relatively good condition… besides the obvious signs that people live here. Suwako leads you down a side corridor past a large garden on the side of the building. Finally reaching the end of the corridor where a solitary door is set into the wall, the first actual door you've seen since entering the temple.

She yanks it open, revealing what appears to have been once an old storage room, some boxes in the corners and windows near the ceiling, a table and futon have been setup in the center, it's clean at least.

"Sorry, 'bout this had a rather short notice you were coming." She say,sounding a bit apologetic.

"It's quite alright," you reply, "I'm grateful that you granted me shelter."

She snickers, "well aint you a gentleman, dinner will be ready in the main room in about twenty minutes if you wanna get unpacked."

A small smile falls onto her face.

"Other than that, welcome and thanks for signin' up, Sanae needed the help."

And with that she turns and leaves you to your business.

You empty your pockets onto the table, beyond your wallet and your phone you haven't brought anything with you, though you figure you'll need toiletries.

In the meantime you don't really have anything to unpack, and you have a little bit of time to kill...

You think you've already seen everything the room has to offer, simple and modest, it may take some work but you can definitely find comfort here, anything beats an alley in downtown Tokyo.

You pocket your phone and wallet and head back out of the room into the corridor, the last grasps of sunlight are reaching through the windows past the garden. Which serves to give everything a deep orange and purple glow. Twilight.

As you wander down the corridor you can glance through some cracks in the paper walls to see other storerooms mostly filled with boxes like yours was. You are curious what they need all of them for, most of them are still sealed. Those that are opened you cannot see inside of as they are stacked on high, and you'd feel rude to pry.

Exiting the corridor into the main room once again, no longer following Suwako you can take a better look at your surroundings. It's certainly large and ornate, proud wooden carvings of snakes and frogs decorate the main temple hall. Two garguantan snakes flank the main altar in the center, where cast in the orange glow of twilight you can just make out incense burning by the scent and faint lines of smoke.

Hanging proudly above the altar is a large painting, depicted the two goddesses from before, though unlike what you've seen so far, this is positively regal and mesmerizing. Their hair and the fall leaves almost seeming to move in the fading light, casting a sense of divinity and the supernatural.

Turning away you continue through the main room in the opposite direction, into what appears to be another corridor. Though unlike the last one this has most of its doors open, and instead of a garden, the windows are overlooking several smaller structures.

Walking down the corridor you move past a pantry and what seems to be a small living area complete with mats and a couch around a table, inside of which is Suwako sitting on a chair, idly flicking channels on a...

Television?

That... was certainly one of the last things you expected to find since leaving Tokyo, much less a temple of all things. But she's idly sitting there, palm cupping her chin as she flicks between stations not out of place on any tv in Japan.

She gives a brief glance towards you as you stick your head into the room, before waving with a smile and turning her head back to the television.

You head onwards through the corridor which branches off to the right and left. Straight ahead is an open doorway, which going by the smell you suppose leads into the kitchen. A peek inside shows Sanae diligently working on some sort of rice dish, having traded in her shrine maidens outfit for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, complete with a white apron adorned with a frog and snake pattern.

She notices you as soon as you walk in, smiling brightly and attempting a wave before realising her hands are full. She settles for a nod instead.

"Good evening Ayumu, was the room to your liking?" She asks, not distracted from the task in front of her as she works on some form of grilled meat to go with the rice.

"Yes, it was more than enough, I appreciate it." You reply honestly.

A question pops into your brain and is out of your lips before you could catch it.

"I've noticed you're cooking dinner, and right after picking up the grounds a little too. Don't you have the other shrine maidens to help you?" You ask, rather concerned the girl is working herself to death.

She jolts a little, the stirring spoon almost falling into the pot as she stirs it, and turns to you quickly.

"Oh! They are... away!" She says rapidly.

"They are out doing mission work across the land, and won't be back for quite some time." She says with a slight cracking tone to her voice, and you have a feeling it would perhaps be best not to pry on the matter further.

"Oh... I see, would you perhaps like some help?" You offer.

"No!" She shouts.

She clasps her hand over her mouth. "I mean... no that's fine, you are for tonight a guest, you've had a long trip and should rest, please, I can handle dinner." She states rapidly, turning back to the pot and stirring up a frenzy.

"Alright, thank you once again for having me." You say as you slink out of the room.

… Odd girl, but friendly at least.

To the right and left of the junction are nothing but short corridors with closed doors, wooden, not paper, so you think this is the limit of your exploration for now, you head back towards the living / dining area from before, Suwako apparently having decided on something to watch.

Watching with what appears interest is Kanako who has joined her, lounging on the couch against the wall.

...Regally.

You're honestly not sure how she is pulling that off.

You've pulled a mat from under the table and are perched on it. You sit at the table across from Suwako, watching a very dubbed British man describe the life and times of some form of toad, the television being the only source of noise.

After a few more minutes you can hear a door slide open outside and Sanae steps into the room, large pot in her hands which she sets on the table and gets to work passing out plates.

In short order everything is setup and Kanako joins you at the table, Sanae scooping out the rice and setting up the plate of meat in the center as everyone gets to eating.

Well.

Eating is a... weak word. Honestly it's only a little less violent than the battle outside before, as the two goddesses fight over various pieces of meat on the plate with their chopsticks. Sanae however seems to be in her own happy little world, eating her share with a happy smile on her face as she hardly pays attention to the two.

It calms down after enough time and the meal is finished, Kanako producing a bottle of Sake from under the couch as you all lounge around the table watching the television.

"So..." Suwako breaks the silence. Looking at you, and appearing far more serious and sober than she possibly should be considering the previous dinner and the amount of Sake she's inbided so far… then again being a goddess has its perks you imagine.

"Ayumu, you'll be working for us starin' tommorow, so ah do hope ya don't take offence." She states with a slight slur to her voice.

"Ah smell animal on ya, can't place the scent though, it's muddled."

"What form of youkai are ya?"

You notice Kanako is looking at you out of the corner of her eye, Sanae is however apparently engrossed in the show as the two goddess look at you.

Well, you suppose it is a fair enough question. You plan on living here for a bit after all… and they are goddesses. Lying here would only get you in trouble you feel.

You allow the small bit of magic to collapse, your tails popping through a newly formed hole in the back of your pants. While short black ears uncurl from your head, as if hidden by the hair before.

"I am a fox spirit," you say simply.

Suwako eyes you, not critically, and you don't see any malice in her gaze, Kanako has already turned her head back to the TV, though you are sure she's listening in.

Suwako gives a small nod, her face far more serious than any you've on her so far today.

"So... even the foxes have moved in... I suppose it was to be expected... still, how many youkai are even left where ya came from?" She asks.

Her tone almost sounds like she doesn't want to hear the answer.

"Not counting me? A few hundred in Tokyo were I to guess, those that haven't faded are making plans to come to Gensokyo eventually. Though a few more... malicious ones are planning to stay as long as they can get away with." You answer.

She holds the gaze for a moment longer after you speak, before sighing and rubbing one of her shoulders, you swear the eyes on her hat turn downcast as well.

"Ah suppose that is to be expected, those such as you are a dying breed in that world... as for us well..."

She turns a quick glance at Kanako before turning back to you.

"Gensokyo is a good place, ah think you'll like it here." She states with a small smile and pat on your shoulder, before turning back to the program, the melancholy mood seemingly gone as quick as it appeared.

The night progresses with no more conversation, and an hour later everyone heads to bed, your ears and tail concealed again, more out of habit than necessity. You bow to your hosts and head back to your room.

It's around nine when you finally get ready to turn in for the night yourself, taking the time to fold your clothes up as neatly as you can and get comfortable. While you can freely change their appearance, you can still feel the fabric, feeling wrinkles would eventually drive you insane, and you doubt they have the luxury of a washing machine.

The moon has risen and is casting light through one of the high windows that make up the storeroom, no lightsource exists in here besides, not that that changes anything. Foxes can see in the dark after all.

As you lay down your mind replays the events of the day, you wonder where that Tsukumogami group ended up? You never saw them leave the train.

Come to think of it you never saw Wakasagi leave the train either... Yukari shenanigans you imagine.

You can count yourself quite fortunate in any case that you've managed to acquire lodging, and food on top of that. You had expected to rough it for at least a few days before getting settled, while certainly an... eclectic bunch, they don't seem to mean you any harm.

The question is... what now?

Your entire life you had lived a certain way, worked with certain people, experiencing certain kind of things, and in the span of a single day it's all out of your reach, never to be seen ever again.

A good friend of yours once told you that life is never about what you are, it's about what you experience, and you've experienced more than most. You suppose from here on out you are flying blind.

It's... almost exciting, you honestly have no idea what the next day will bring.

With that final thought the exhaustion of the day catches up to you, and you fall asleep... and dream.

A blast of cool air rushes against your face, causing you to yelp and raise your arms and shield your face from the wind, eyes snapping open.

This... isn't your room.

You are standing on the peak of a mountain, but not Youkai mountain.

You know this place, this is Inari mountain, the landscape confirms it easily, but... that isn't Kyoto, or at least that isn't your Kyoto, this is hundreds of years ago. The concrete buildings and steel skyscrapers changed to stone and wood structures, the shrine path isn't stone, it's dirt... well trodden, but dirt. Humans are milling about, wearing clothing of a style you can't quite place.

But... this all seems very real. Which is a problem.

You've never been in Kyoto during this time period.

Then all at once it hits you, a tickling at the back of your mind, a fox spirit has many abilities, shapeshifting... affecting the minds of others are all well understood, but it goes deeper than that, foxes can affect the dreams of others, but it's never a talent you've really had, but you know enough to tell one thing.

This isn't your dream.

...Oh dear.

The shrine goers and priests move through you as if you aren't there as you wander through the shrine grounds. They are all headed in the same direction, deeper towards the main temple complex, most bearing offerings of some nature, which wouldn't be unusual.

But they move with an almost... mindless gait. Like they are sleepwalking, there is no rhythm to their movements as they move through the complex.

You follow them deeper. Reaching the temple itself, the smell of incense is burning strongly as you near, looking through the large gates you see something you have not seem in a very long time.

Fox spirits, in number. Positioned around the temple, some standing guard, others serving as shrine handlers, taking offerings from the humans.

And there, standing in the middle of it all behind the altar, sits a tall blonde woman, ceremonial robes on as she sits there, nine tails sitting behind her waving gently in the breeze.

Still, you approach, nothing seeming to notice your presence. The woman's eyes are closed, as if in deep meditation as the priests and priestesses take the offerings from the humans and lay it before the altar.

Then as if on cue everything stops.

All the humans, the foxes, the wind blowing through the trees, and even the smell of incense halts as if the world decided to pause.

The woman behind the altars eyes snap open, bright and golden glowing, they lock onto you instantly. A snarl escaping her lips.

Her eyes glow brighter and brighter as they focus on you, you can feel yourself burning, your body heating up as your heart starts hammering in your chest. Instantly breaking out into a sweat as a fire seems to light inside of your body.

You fall to the ground clutching at your chest, panting and blinking rapidly.

It's too hot.

It's burning you. It burns, it hurts, it burns, indescribable pain rushing through every nerve in your body as you feel your systems failing.

You have to get away.

YOU HAVE TO GET AWAY.

Your eyes snap open again, the feeling of cold air washing over you, you are clutching your chest still leaving deep red marks, you are back in your room, panting.

No more than a few hours could have passed since you first fell asleep, your sitting up on the futon, still breathing somewhat heavily as you try to workout what just happened. Your right hand is stained with blood, having punctured the skin when you grabbed your chest.

Yet nothing else is out of the ordinary.

...

What... was that?

Yo, this is a quest on Spacebattles being ported over to FF. Please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

That was... certainly a nightmare if you've ever had one recently. People normally suggest nightmares have to make sense, but you have no memory of such places. You shake your head, looking up towards the ceiling.

You want no part of sleep right now, you slip your trousers back on and step out of the room, into the corridor. It's minimally lit, the moon now overhead, casting little light into the corridor, though it lights the garden clearly, watching the plants wave gently in the mountain breeze doing wonders for your pulse rate.

Now that your breath has caught up to you, you start to try and process what you saw.

You haven't seen that many fox spirits in a hundred years, and never seen one with all nine tails, most hardly last that long, usually undone by their own plotting or others plotting against them. While the Tengu of course had a society, along with the Oni and some Kappa. The Foxes are one of the few that could be said to have a bureaucracy, with all the backstabbing and double dealings that implies.

One that you heavily avoided when and if all possible. So that once again begs the question, what was that you just bore witness to. Was it real? You don't recall there ever being a nine tails active in Kyoto, not in the past nine hundred years.

The last one recorded was Tamano-no-mae, and there was more legend than fact with her story. So if there was another you would have certainly heard about it, but you never have. Yet what you saw there... was too realistic and detailed to be a mere nighttime fable, someone or something was dreaming of something that occured, though you cannot tell if there were any embellishments, one thing is for certain.

Somewhere in this land is another Fox Spirit, or someone very close to them. Either way you feel you will get no more information pondering about it, you suppose you can ask your caretakers about any other fox spirits in the morning. In the meantime you head back into your room and try to relax. Sleep does not come easy.

But when it comes it comes without dreams.

You wake up... relatively well rested all things considered and try to freshen up, realizing somewhat awkwardly that you were never quite told where the bathroom was. A slightly desperate search later and you find that a room further down in your corridor is actually a small bathroom complete with a shower.

Indoor plumping, the goddesses aren't exactly roughing out here on top of the mountain, but you absolutely are not complaining.

You cast an illusion on your clothes, 'freshening' them up a bit, removing the appearance of dirt and wrinkles, though you'll still need a wash for them... and more clothes in general.

Luckily for your the bathroom was already stocked with soap and basic amenities, and you head towards the main room after cleaning up.

It's quiet, either morning prayers haven't started yet, or they aren't going to happen at all. Then again, the necessity of prayer quickly goes out the window when the Gods in question are two rooms over, passing through you continue on wards towards the living/dining room, it appears you aren't the only one up, Kanako is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand. Having traded in yesterdays outfit for a rather contemporary look of jeans and a sweater.

She gives you a slow nod, barely turning her attention away from the cup currently doing more to warm her hands than the rest of her, it appears she's a slow riser.

You sit down at the table across from her, the TV showing the morning news... of Osaka. Not entirely helpful, but it's noise, your attention is instead drawn to of all things a newspaper sitting on the table.

'Bunbunmaru' proudly displayed as the header of the paper, and it is indeed a genuine newspaper, you give it a cursory glance.

"Newcomers in Gensokyo!" Is the main headline, going into brief detail about the arrival of several new youkai via transfer from the outside world, though it fails to go into any real detail, the reporter apparently tried to reach out to Lady Yukari, though was unable to locate her for comment.

There's a photograph of the train-station as well, looks to be before the train arrived if going by lack of new arrivals compared to the stalls.

"Welcoming committee ends in all out brawl!" Another headline reads, this time without picture.

You certainly don't remember any fights breaking out, though the Shinto booth and the Buddhist booth certainly traded barbs back and forth, you don't think anyone would be quite so foolish as to start a fight.

Though something does catch your eye as you take another glance of the picture of the first article, the Moriya stall compared to the others isn't fully there, the base of it is, and you can see the banner off to the side... But it's in pieces, the others are completed. A side pictures solves the mystery, you can see Sanae in the background carrying lumber. She must have constructed it at the station. It certainly explains her exhaustion, that's... some dedication alright.

Though you don't blame her for not dragging an entire complete structure down the mountain, how long was she working on this exactly?

The other articles don't attract your attention near as much, there's actually ads and a classified section in this thing, though nothing that particularly catches your interest. Between the indoor plumbing and the apparent mountaintop paper delivery you are getting less out of your element than you expected, if they actually have the internet out here your not quite sure how'd you handle it.

You set the paper back on the table, a cursory glance confirms that Kanako is in fact still alive and getting better, it appears now that since the coffee is more in her system than in her hands she has woken up. Watching the television with some interest as the newscaster goes over some sort of festival occurring.

You excuse yourself and head towards the kitchen to see if you could start breakfast for yourself, but it appears someone has already beat you to it, Suwako and Sanae are in there making what appear to be scrambled eggs and toast, neither notices your presence as you peer into the room.

They talk amongst themselves, though Sanae notices you rather quickly, offering a light wave as she works.

"Mornin' Ayumu," Suwako calls out, "if ya want to wait by the temple we'll be out with the food in a bit."

"Alright, thanks for making breakfast." You reply with a smile.

Stepping back out of the kitchen you make your way back into the dining area, finding a spot on the floor mats to watch television while you wait. It isn't a particularly long wait, no more than maybe ten minutes have passed before the goddess and shrine maiden return with the food, serving it all to you. It's a quiet breakfast with hardly a word spoken between you. Though you have to wonder what kind of goddess makes her own meals?

A short time later Sanae is putting away the dishes as Kanako heads back to her room, apparently she has a meeting with the local Tengu today, so she has to 'goddess up' so to speak. Suwako's wording, not yours.

This leaves with Suwako at the table, and you figure it would be a good time to broach the subject.

"Lady Suwako? A question if I may." You start.

"You may." She says with a grin.

"Are you aware of any other Fox Sprits in gensokyo? I'm curious how many of my own kind are out here." You ask, trying to sound as off-the-cuff as you can.

"Hmm... none on the mountain, there's at least two ah know of, one hangs around at the Hakurei shrine." She answers.

"The Hakurei shrine?" You interrupt.

"Oh right, ya aren't acquatained yet, think of them as the... border patrol for lack of a better term, though it is quite literal, the Shrine maiden guards the border and quells any incidents. I'm sure you'll meet her eventually." She says, tapping a finger on the table.

"The other is a retainer of the Yakumo." She adds.

"As in Yukari Yakumo?" You clarify.

"The very same..." She confirms. "She has a nine tails as one of her servants." She says, as if she were describing the weather.

Your breath hitches in your throat.

That's... unfathomable, to have a Fox spirit as a servant is already a sign of power, but a nine tails on top of that spoke of deity levels of ability, you know Yukari was powerful, but if that's true she's far beyond even your previous thoughts. The thought almost distracts you from the other piece of information, there is a nine-tails in this land, though that doesn't still fully explain the dream. In the dream that Fox had nine tails... which means every hundred years she should lose one until she reaches the stages of divinity. But to still have all nine, either this is a different beast, or something else is going on.

"Oi, you okay boy?"

You snap out of your thoughts,

"Oh. Sorry, didn't expect there to be a nine tails in these lands... they aren't... common." You trail off, a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, personally I've never met 'er, she mostly keeps to 'erself from what ah understand."

You nod.

"Thank you for the information." You say honest. "What is on the agenda today?"

She taps a finger on her chin. "Weeeell today I think you'll be working with Sanae to start repairing some of the exterior damage from yesterday, then move on from there once ya finish, shouldn't take ya very long." She says with that odd drawl of hers, it's a mix of central country and... something else you can't quite place. A mix of accents if you've ever heard one.

"Sanae was having to do most of it 'erself before, 'fraid our duties keep us busy, so things should get done alot quicker 'round here," she states with a wide grin.

"I know Kanako is meeting the Tengu today, what are you doing?" You ask.

"I'm meeting a local curse god to settle a dispute going on, nothin' major." She says with a shrug of her shoulders. "Should be back 'round noon. In the meantime I'd just suggest doing whatever Sanae asks of ya."

"Absolutely." You say, already planning on not doing anything that'd make the host ticked at you.

"Oh, and Ayumu?" She states as she reaches the threshold of the door.

"Yes?"

"If ya have anymore trouble sleepin' feel free to come talk to me during the night, I'm usually out in the garden." She says closing the door behind her.

You blink, she must have seen you when you stepped out of your room last night. Though your night quite sure how, you never saw her, then again... Goddess.

Sanae calls out to you about half an hour later from outside. She's traded in her usual garb for working pants and a long-sleeved shirt, she's smiling brightly as you approach, a wheelbarrow and tools of all shapes and sizes arranged on the ground.

"Today Ayumu you will start your grand task of provided faith for the goddesses, by good, pure, backbreaking work!" She states proudly with her hands pressed against her sides. "I'll be working on the holes while you get to work repairing the fence!"

She gestures to the small wood railing fence that surrounds a section of the grounds, bits of it were knocked over and broken during the fight yesterday. Luckily it appears this was a frequent enough occurrence that there is plenty of wood available to replace it.

It's not too bad, but it will take awhile, and with a nod and some extra instructions on where to find more tools if you need it you get to work.

...

The damage is less bad than you thought, barring a few sections crushed by those wooden poles Kanako seems to be so fond of most of them were just knocked over by the heavy winds. It takes more than a little effort to cut down and remove those poles, but beyond that it's a simple matter of righting what is knocked over and replacing the few boards that have broken.

As you are finishing up you realize that you could probably save a good amount of time in the future if you had simply burned away the poles, and come to think of it you could probably wave away a good chunk of the cosmetic damage to the temple with illusions, it wouldn't fix it in the long run, but would definitely make the place more presentable.

Staring at one of the small structures that was cut in half by one of the poles, one of the ones that was already damaged before you came here. You figure you could for the time being just illusion away the damage and give the appearance of a normal structure, perhaps it is something you should bring up to Sanae?

Then again... this is work, and the goddesses probably wouldn't appreciate half measures. With a grunt you grab the saw and begin to work on the next pillar, arms starting to tingle already from the work.

It's around noon when Suwako returns as she stated she would, however she does have someone you haven't seen before in tow. Another woman with green hair, somehow at this point that doesn't surprise you, however unlike Sanae's white and blue ensemble, this woman is wearing a complicated red and white...?

...Your just going to call it a dress, topped out with a massive red ribbon on her head bobbing as she walks with Suwako towards the temple.

Sanae stops her work, bowing halfway towards the new arrival, a smile on her face as they begin chatting. Well, might as well introduce yourself right?

You press the shovel you were working with into the dirt and head over.

You shout a greeting to Suwako a couple dozen feet away with a raised arm, she turns from her conversation with a slight look of confusion as she stares at you, before seemingly remembering who you were and waving back with a smile, dragging the woman in red behind her a little as she runs over to you. Sanae for her part looks a touch between annoyed and surprised, but by the time Suwako is within talking distance she's already turned around to continue work again.

"Afternoon Ayumu!" Suwako shouts, somewhat unnecessarily.

She lets out a appreciative whistle as she looks over the grounds, which barring a few holes that Sanae is still working on is looking like nothing ever happened at all. That's just the grounds however, several sections of the roof looks like a rather oversized pincushion.

Seriously, where does Kanako even get the things?

"See ya been busy!" She says while nodding happily, before pointing towards the woman in red.

"Ayumu, this is Hina, Hina, this is Ayumu."

One hand gestures to Hina, the other to yourself.

"Ayumu's a new helper at our shrine, just arrived in Gensokyo yesterday." She finishes explaining.

Hina smiles at you and gives a slight curtsy.

"Pleasure to meet you!" She says as she rises. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here." Her voice is noticeably soft. As though afraid of breaking a nonexistent silence.

"As she says I am Hina, Kagamiya Hina, a local goddess of the river. It is once again a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She says with a serene smile, it's genuine, but there's such a light tone to her voice it is still something you have trouble taking fully seriously.

Instead for your part you merely bow in respect, as you raise Suwako asks a question.

"How's the work going?"

"Hard, but going. These pillars are a bit tricky to remove but it's getting done... the grounds are almost normal. Though I can't quite say the same for the buildings."

She nods with her eyes closed, hand on her chin as if coming to some important decision.

"Alright, I'm going to go get lunch started, when ya finish up head inside for a shower, after lunch we're going to be gettin' started on your acclimation into Gensokyo."

"...Acclimation?" You trail off.

"Yep! Going to take ya into town and get ya some new clothes, can't have you working in a suit. Then help ya grab whatever else you need. Then if we still have time we'll get to work on spellcard trainin'. "

"Spellcards?" You say skeptically. "Like Tarot cards?"

"Oh... right, ya never heard of the Hakurei so you haven't probably heard of that either..."

She sticks her tongue out and rifles through the inside of one of her gigantic sleeves, before producing some sort of card and waving it in front of your face. It's an image of the goddess herself, surrounded by beams of bright light. Text at the bottom of the card states.

'Party Start : Two Bows – One Clap – And One Bow'

She places it back into her sleeve with a cheeky grin.

"I'll explain more later, but let's just say it's what we use to settle fights peacefully 'round here."

She starts walking towards the temple with Hina in tow, as she is just to walking up the wooden steps you realize something.

"But Lady Suwako, when you were fighting yesterday I didn't see you use any cards." You say, calling towards her back.

She pauses.

"Oh, that's simple." She drawls.

She turns her head toward you with a smirk, "that's cause we were trying to kill each other."

She turns back laughing loudly as she continues into the temple.

Well... that's concerning.

You finish up your work a short while later and head into the temple, taking a shower and managing to get all of the dirt off.

Sadly no amount of illusions will disguise the smell of your shirt at the moment, you do the best you can and hang it up while you shower to hopefully get some of the smell out, but you are definitely grateful at the opportunity to buy new clothes.

You cross the main room of the temple and head into the dining area to see Sanae chatting amicably with Hina. Sanae apparently had a chance to freshen up as well, having changed into her shrine clothes as she sits next to Hina drinking tea.

"Hello again mister Ayumu." Hina says, nodding politely to you as you enter.

Sanae gestures for you to sit and pours you a cup of tea as well, before going back to her conversation with Hina. Seems to be something about a local Kappa getting into a fight with a Tengu. You're honestly more interested in drinking the tea and waiting for lunch letting the last of the soreness fade from your muscles.

A short time later Suwako comes into the room carrying small sandwiches which you eat gratefully.

"So Sanae," Suwako speaks up.

"Yes?" Sanae asks swallowing quickly.

"Ah'll be taking Ayumu into town after lunch, help get him acclimated." Suwako says, nibbling idly at a sandwich.

"Oh, will I be coming with you Lady Suwako?" Sanae asks, head tilting a little.

"No. I need ya to deliver something to Kanako." She states with a tone that begets no argument. "Somethin' came up."

"Oh... alright," Sanae states, pouting slightly.

After lunch Hina heads on her way, Sanae heading out shortly afterwards as well carrying a large wooden chest strapped to her back. You're curious what she is delivering, but you also figure it wouldn't be polite to ask. You head out the front of the temple to meet up with Suwako, and see her standing at the gate bouncing on her feet like an excited kid.

"Alright! Lets get going then." She says eagerly.

She reaches out and snatches your hand in a tight grip.

You move to start towards the tram when a sharp tug of your arm stops your movement, and you look at the small goddess quizzically.

"If ya don't hold on tight this might end very unpleasantly for ya." She says with a warning tone.

And you watch as she starts gently floating off the ground, and with another tug you find yourself up floating with her.

"Now, just keep a firm grip on my hand, and enjoy the ride, If ya fall ah aint catching ya."

It feels like you're floating in zero gravity. You can feel the wind gently blowing against you, but you aren't moving as Suwako keeps a firm grip on you. She starts slowly moving forward, dragging you along with her as you start moving out of the temple grounds and down the mountain.

You're not much one for fear of heights, but nothing holding you up over several hundred feet of air is a different matter entirely, you try to remind yourself that you are four hundred years old, and calm down. Compared to before the sound of the waterfall is deafening as is falls down the mountain, you can see other beings flying around it as well, though more naturally it appears. Tengu with black wings sticking out of their back flying around gently.

"You can fly Lady Suwako?" Realizing how stupid the question is as soon as it leaves your mouth.

"Nope!" She replies, shouting to be heard over the waterfall, she waves her free hand in front of your face, in it you can see a silver gray card like the one she showed you earlier... though this one is completely blank barring a wing icon in the center.

"Benefits of the spellcard system!" She yells cheerfully, you suppose she'll explain more later.

You pass over the lake at the base of the mountain as you descend and fly over the forest towards the village picking up speed gradually as you go. After a few minutes you pass by what remains of the train station, most of it having been carted away already, and she slows to a stop on the path leading to the village, a good hundred feet away or so.

It's certainly faster than walking, though perhaps a bit more... concerning.

"Welcome to the human village." She says cheerfully. Spreading out her arms as if revealing some grand surprise.

And with a light hop to her step she starts walking down the path towards the village, leaving you to follow behind.

You didn't really get a view of the village before as you headed in the opposite direction with Sanae, but it's rather more impressive than you guessed.

A tall wooden wall surrounds the village, and through its open gate you can see well made stone structures, mixed with smaller wooden ones. The road itself as you approach is paved stone cracked here and there by the heavy foot traffic. The entrance to the village is guarded at the gate by two human men wielding spears, but they don't do more than give you a brief look as you approach and walk through the gate.

It's densely populated, humans of all ages milling about, some hawking wares near the gate entrance, others milling about or walking to other parts of the village.

What really surprises you is the amount of Youkai you see milling about swell, a group of Tengu is bartering with a jeweler, and across the ways you can see some Oni drinking at a bar as they are rather easily given away by their horns. Suwako pays it no mind and nobody pays particular mind to her either as she continues walking along, there's a few odd stares directed towards her, but nobody makes a move to approach. You follow her close as she takes you deeper into the town until you approach a large shop.

'Uwabami Tailors'

The sign above the door proclaims. A cozy shop filled to the brim with clothing of all styles and sizes, all the doors and windows open wide to let in fresh air.

"Let's get you some clothing!" Suwako chirps.

Luckily for you a lot of this actually seems to be imported from the outside world, beyond a few more rustic options, nothing would be particularly out of place at your average department store. In a short amount of time you have some pairs of jeans and basic shirts picked out, good working clothes, it will drain the last of your funds but it will save some headaches... Though you'll need to figure out how to earn more in the future.

Suwako herself is rather insistent on getting some form of hat for you, but you shy away from it. Never been one for wearing them yourself.

You pay the young woman working the counter and walk out with Suwako, bag of clothing in tow.

"Anything else ya needin'?" Suwako asks, looking around the street.

"Nothing I believe, unless there's something I need to see in town." You say, glancing up and down the path curiously. There's plenty of shops and merchants but... nothing particularly intriguing, especially when you don't have your own source of cash.

"Hmm… no I'm sure you'll be 'round here again soon enough, lets head back to the shrine so you can put your clothes away and get started on yer trainin'. You'll need it 'roun these parts, some of the Youkai get a little belligerent."

You nod in understanding, and Suwako grabs your hand again, lifting you off the ground along with her, and you begin the flight back to the shrine again as you clutch the bag to your chest. It's noticeably easier to deal with the second time around, though the idea of being manhandled by this... especially by someone this small is more than a little strange, goddess or not.

In short order you find yourself flying back up the mountain, Suwako coming to a gentle stop at the large gate marking the entrance.

"Drop off yer clothes then head down the stairs in the back, can't miss em." She says with a smile.

She then takes off in a lazy flight around the shrine and towards the back, you throwing a wave in her direction before you head inside. You head into your room and hang up your clothes as best you can in the small closet the former storeroom has. Before you change into a pair of jeans and a shirt, then head out through the garden into the back of the temple.

You approach what appears to be a stone staircase going down the opposite end of the mountain. It ends in a clearing about a hundred feet down, in the clearing you can see Suwako sitting, likely waiting for you.

You walk carefully down the stairs before stopping in the clearing, it's not natural, the dirt here is rough and recently cleared of all grass. Surrounding it is thick forest, Suwako sits up as you approach, holding towards you a small black wooden box.

You glance down at it, then back up at her.

"Should I?" You trail off.

"Aye." She confirms, holding it out a bit further.

You open the box, the lid falling back to reveal its content. Inside of it is a small stack of cards, blank, with a small border around them of golden leaves, the surface of them is reflective in the light, flashing the midday sun.

"Take one and place the rest on the ground." Suwako commands, in a quiet but firm tone.

You take one card out of the box, and place the rest on the dirt besides you.

"Hold it to your head, and think of one of your abilities, the card will do the rest."

You do as she says, pressing the card gently against your forehead and think about your abilities... it's an interesting concept. Abilities like... what? Your abilities as a fox? Your abilities as a person? You sit there and concentrate, flashing odd images in your mind. Nothing happens at first, but then you feel a brief thrum of energy between you and the card, and you open your eyes again.

The card now has a image of you on it, throwing blue foxfire out of your hand, as you look at it, text starts forming along the bottom of the card in silvery lettering.

'Fox Sign – Flame of Miyagi'

"Oooh not bad." You jump as Suwako has seemingly materialized behind you, looking at the card with obvious interest. The earlier seriousness she displayed long gone.

"Now listen carefully, I want you to channel your magic into the card, and hold it out in front of you."

You nod slowly and hold the card in front of you with your right hand, channeling magic into your arm.

You can feel the card drawing in the energy, glowing briefly, before catching on fire, it only takes a brief moment however to realize the card itself isn't on fire, but your hand is, mimicking the appearance of foxfire but no heat with it. Fluctuating your energy increases and decreases the flame in tandem, and with Suwako's prodding, you are able to move it between hands and throw it out of them, which causes it to explode in a ball of fire as it impacts the ground.

"Not bad at all rookie! Let's try another one!" She states, handing you another card.

Like before you hold it to your held, feel the brief surge of energy before pulling it back, revealing a stylized image of three foxes.

'Fox Sign – What Was Not there'

A brief surge of magical energy through the card, and you can see copies of yourself standing next to you, mimicking your every action. It seems to be duplicating your illusion abilities... you'll need to see what the limits are, and why you would want a copy of something you can do so easily already but still...

Not bad, not bad at all.

"Ya can go ahead and keep the box," Suwako comments," but that's enough for now. Oh, and you'll want one of these." She fishes out of her sleeve a card you saw from earlier, one of the ones that allowed her to fly.

"I keep spares; we can go over that some other time." She explains.

She glances around the clearing, and then leans forward conspiratorially.

"How'd ya like to give 'em a try in a bit more excitin' fashion?"

You nod, sure, what does she have in mind?

She stands there staring at you, a smile rapidly growing on her face.

Her next vocalization is a shout.

"Duck!"

That's the only warning you get as a large beam of light shoots out of her right hand, shooting right where you head just was, crashing into the forest behind you with a loud bang. You just barely got out of the way in time, rolling to the side as she produces two iron rings from a card and starts spinning them around her arms. They whistle and whiz as she grins at you. They spin faster and faster becoming blurs before she launches one at you, the other she tosses pass you, you jump out of the way of the first one, only to get slammed in behind by the other one, sending you tumbling along the ground with a groan.

That… really hurt.

"Get on up boy; ya can't fight me by just dodging!" She punctuates that statement with an almost maniacal cackle.

You grit your teeth and push yourself up, grabbing one of your spellcards and channeling magic into it.

Fire, yeah, that'll work.

You channel magic into your hands and start shooting it out at her, compared to the beam she shot earlier it's pitiful, but you can shoot a lot of it, forcing her to dodge around, cart wheeling and jumping out of the way of the flames. Though from the laughing and the smile on her face it's rather... clear what she thinks of your firepower.

"Yes, that's it boy, not bad keep it up!" Yeah she's not taking this particularly seriously. Taking far too much enjoyment out of dodging at the last second and performing tricks in midair, you grab your illusion card in your other hand and channel magic into it.

Three copies of yourself spring to life around you, sending out fire of their own, you're not sure the flames will actually have any effect, but it does certainly LOOK like you've increased your firepower, forcing her to take dodging a bit more seriously as she cannot seem to tell which is real and which isn't.

She jumps high into the air and spins like a top before diving headfirst into the ground, far from smashing into it; she dives straight through it like it was water and disappearing from view. You stop throwing the fire, looking around carefully, trying to keep an eye on every direction she could pop out from.

"Frog hunt – The Snake Eats the Croaking Frog!"

Suwako's voice resonates across the clearing as the ground explodes beneath you, launching you flying back as a large white snake bursts out of the newly formed hole and hisses at you.

You eye it carefully before it rears back and dives towards you. In a moments decision you leap back into the forest line in the hope that it will crash into one of the trees in its dive for you. It dives past you as you duck behind a tree before it catches it's momentum by latching and wrapping around one of the tall tree branches. The tree groans from the sudden weight pulling against it, a terrible mix when joined with the sound of snapping sticks and overturning dirt.

It turns its focus on you once more before rearing its head back; a thick mist starts shooting out of its mouth quickly covering the area in a thick fog as you jump back into the clearing. You dismiss the illusions; they won't give you any benefit of this fog, and you move carefully through the clearing. Waiting and listening, you can hear the hissing of the snake through the fog, but cannot see it.

"Divine Tool – Moriya's Iron Ring!"

Suwako's voice rings out again, seemingly coming from every direction in the mist, a flash of golden light to your side is your only warning as one of her iron rings flash through the fog, glowing golden as it smashes into your side. It's momentum carries, flying forward and pushing you across the clearing until you slam into a tree painfully.

You hear the shrill whistling of the rings through the fog as you slide down the tree, a surge of adrenaline allowing you to dive out of the way as another comes cutting through the fog and embeds itself into the tree.

You are fairly certain Suwako is trying to kill you at this point...

You produce your spellcard and start shooting wildly into the fog, attempting to hit any rings before they could sneak into you. You can feel it draining your magical energy like a siphon, but you think you can manage to keep it up a bit more, if you could just find where she's hidi-

There, you see it! Her hat is sitting on the ground partially buried in the dirt, the eyes on top darting around wildly. You rush over to it, sliding under another ring sent flying your way and you snatch up the hat, fully expected to see the goddess underneath it buried in the dirt.

"Ribbit."

You stare in confusion at the small frog that was sitting underneath the hat. Staring up at your quizzically.

"Clap Daidarabotchi's Worship!"

A set of large stone hands shoot out of the ground around you, slamming together around your form trapping you in place. It's gripping you like a vice, you can't move at all, having just enough space to breath. A loud hiss sounds right behind your head as you turn and see the glowing red eyes of the white snake from before, staring at you. For the final time it rears back and dives at you, your eyes slamming shut as you try one final time to break free!

...

…Nothing happens, you stand there trapped, eyes closed, waiting for an oversized snake to slam into you, when you start hearing giggling, you crack one eye open to see the snake and fog gone, Suwako standing in front of you.

"Not bad at all rookie, we'll get ya in fighting shape yet!" She declares, clapping her hands together as the stone hands crack and fade away, freeing you to fall to the ground. You lay there, panting and feeling the pains fading from your body surprisingly rapidly.

"Ya used a lot of magic boy, but don't worry, it's impossible to actually cause permanent injuries using spellcards, 'ssuming you don't fall off a cliff or somthin' of course." She explains with another chuckle, helping you up and brushing dirt off your back.

She hops back balancing on her heels before speaking up again.

"Ya got speed and agility, just gotta work on your awareness and firepower." She nods with her hand on her chin, as if some great teacher imparting wisdom.

"Don't you worry, I'll beat it into ya!" She says, hopping forward to slap you on the back.

...

You can't but feel like you've made a terrible mistake.

"Comeon, lets get ya back into the temple. I'll show you where you can get your clothes washed then we get get dinner started for when those two come ba-"

You look towards her as she trails off, she seems to be staring off into space. Her mouth still open as if she was interrupted in the middle of her sentence.

Then at once, she turns to you, fully serious once again.

"Ayumu, go into the Temple and just relax for a bit, I've gotta go help Kanako with something, if none of us are back by nighfall, just go ahead and make yourself dinner." She explains. She shoots you a confident smile before flying off into the air, going at a much faster pace than when she was carrying you.

Odd... well whatever happened she's left in a hurry, you think it would be best to follow her instruction. You don't know the lay of the land yet, and you are sure she can handle whatever it is that grabbed her attention. That... and that is what your ribs are currently telling you, nothing left a mark, but it still hurts. Non lethal though it may be getting hit by the magical equivalent of a sack of oranges still smarts a little.

With a groan you start back towards the steps, walking up them carefully up and into the temple again. As you crest you are bathed in a bright orange light, the sun having apparently seen fit to start settings since your 'fight' with Suwako earlier. The fading sun does its best to paint the mountain top in a pastel of orange hues, adding another strong color to the fall leaves that were already there.

You step into the temple, and from the looks of things... you are completely alone. No sign of Sanae or either goddess, you wonder what happened?

You suppose it wouldn't do you much good to worry, so instead you focus your efforts on a far more rewarding task. Namely that of making dinner. They are surprisingly well stocked. Meats, vegetables, cheeses, enough to make anything you want, though you just make an easy rice dish, not wanting to burn through their groceries. Eating in silence as the television drones on about some politician being outed Tokyo for several murders.

One hour quickly turns into two, and with still no sign of anyone coming back, you put the dishes away and start getting ready for bed. You wish they had given you some means of contacting them to be honest, you'd... well, two goddesses so you doubt it. But with your luck you could very well end up homeless on your second day here.

You get settled in your room, carefully setting the box of cards in the closet with your clothes. You set the spellcards on a small table sitting next to the sleeping mat, you'll probably need to find a better way to carry them. Definitely neat little magical artifacts, though perhaps a bit too flashy for your taste.

The work from this morning, and the events of this afternoon catch up quickly, and it isn't long before you lay down you find yourself falling asleep again


	3. Chapter 3

Once again you dream, almost as soon as you close your eyes you are somewhere else...

Somewhere... Different.

You open your eyes to an endless expanse of fog, thick to the point of almost choking. It has a faint smell to it, but not one that you can near place. You stand there, watching it roll by, quickly like a fierce wind was pushing it but you feel nothing. Through it you can see images and shapes, but all far too faint to discern anything from. With the images comes colors, and these come clear as day. It's bright as if the sun was shining through it, yet none of the colors are natural.

Purple, Red, Green, and Blue.

Hues flashing repeatedly over and over. Like someone shining a spotlight through the fog. Dizzying and mesmerizing as you stand in the middle of it.

Then, as soon as you acknowledge it, it fades away, revealing a beautiful green landscape, stretching for miles in all directions. A gentle rolling river running through it, going off into the distance into a thick forest, colored with the shades of autumn.

In front of you sits a girl? Woman? Watching the water flow by, their back is to you. Their form muddled, like a smudge on a lens.

You don't recognize them... Do you? Their image, though muddled reminds you... Of a color.

You focus and stare, the act giving you a headache even through the dream. The hues pulls and fade away as it all regains clarity, the figure shifts, then comes into focus. And you find yourself staring at the back of one...

Yukari Yakumo?

Yukari Yakumo is lying on her side by the river, watching the water run past. It's been a very long time since you've seen her, you've never spoken to her, but she came to visit the foxes more than once. The most you know of her is that she is very very old, and very VERY powerful. She slowly turns her head to glance at you, a single violet eye looking at you quizzically, before she smiles and pats the grass beside her, looking back over the river again.  
Far be it from you to turn down her invitation... and from what you know of her it would be remarkably unwise to do otherwise. You walk over, pausing to stand behind her a moment before sitting down as well.

She is still staring wistfully at the water, hand dipped in it and moving around slowly, stirring it.

"Good evening Ayumu." Her voice coming out a whisper, were you not paying attention you would think it no different than the sound of the moving water.

You still as she mentions your name, and you give her a nervous glance.

"Oh don't think twice about it, I know everyone's name." She says playfully.

As she speaks the water where her hand is touching glows purple and flashes briefly before revealing a image in the water, like someone had placed a picture just beneath the surface. It's you stepping out of the train at the station, two days ago.

"It is my job to watch the border, and to that end monitor all comings and going through it." She explains, as if she was describing the weather.

"But what IS interesting..." The image is replaced by a new one.

A young girl, purple bangs sticking out under a heavy cloak concealing most of her form, running out of an... upside-down castle? Beside her another woman with red and black hair, equally hooded, running behind her. In the background you can see others chasing after them.

"Unfortunately not all incidents come from outside sources, it appears someone is attempting to cause a 'revolution'." She says, staring down at the image with a frown on her face.

"A... revolution?" You say, staring at the image attempting to make out any further details.

"Someone has stolen away the inchling princess, along with a powerful artifact. She is attempting to use it to change the natural order of things." She waves away the image with her hand, stirring the water again.

"Do... do you know who they are?" You ask confused at this whole situation.

"The princess yes. She has been here for some time, the other, the one who spirited her away, is hidden from me. Is is... vexing." She grits her teeth at the last phrase. Frustration playing across her features.

"Worse yet is the artifact they stole. It increases the power of anyone wielding it, along with many other effects, some still unknown. But it comes with heavy cost. Wielding it will effect the minds of those around it, bringing out base, more violent instincts, it will throw the land into chaos." She explains.

She's panting slightly with a light sweat on her forehead. As though it is an act of effort to speak.

"I cannot control dreams, nor will I remember this conversation when I wake more than likely. I would have you do something for me." She turns her head and stares into your eyes, the violet in her irises pulsing and glowing with power.

"Yes?" You ask carefully, feeling the urge to hightail it out of here rising.

"I would have you speak to the goddesses of what I have told and shown you, they will know what to do, they have dealt with similar situations in the past." She slowly starts standing up. Offering a hand to pull you up with her.

You accept it and stand up next to her.

"I would ask of you one other thing."

Her eyes are glowing to the point of hurting to look at, you glance away looking at the river.

...

…

The river isn't flowing. It's halted in place, as though frozen in time. There is no breeze, there is no sound except the now heavy panting of Yukari.  
There is a sudden weight in your right hand, like you forgot you were carrying something. You look down, in a tight grip is a small golden... Mallet?

It's golden in color with a detailed and intricate pattern running across it.

"One very small, yet very important thing."

You look back up at Yukari, she is holding out a hand towards you, her digits glowing a deep pulsing purple.

"Yes?" You say, glancing between her and the mallet.

" **DIE."** She growls.

Purple light shoots out of her fingertips, piercing your chest and your heart, blood flying out of your mouth as you don't even have time to react. You fall backwards towards the ground as your vision blacks out.

\- - -

You wake with a start, breathing deeply. Another nightmare? You reach up to wipe the sweat from your face, grunting as you slap your face with a piece of...  
Paper? You look at your hand. In it a spellcard, deep purple bordered by golden strings. A single eye is centered on the card, the same kind you've seen on Yukari's gaps... a spellcard?

You don't even, what? Was that a nightmare? Did that happen? Do you have one of her spellcards? Why did Yukari god damned Ya-

You pause, taking in a deep breath, forcing yourself calm. Freaking out will almost certainly get you nowhere, there is almost certainly a logical explanation to this.

...

You'll feel better once you figure out exactly _what_ that is.

You slowly get up and glance out the high window, you can't see the moon, so it's either late night or still early evening. You walk to the door and open it, allowing the cold night air of the corridor to wash over your body, waking up sweating like a kit being chased by the farmer can't be healthy.

You look out over the garden, not seeing the moon here either, that hopefully means it's early morning and you didn't miss much sleep.

Hopefully Kanako, Suwako, and Sanae managed to make it back, you suppose you should tell them what you saw, if they don't know already, though you wonder how you could even approach the subject.

One of the most powerful beings appeared in my dreams, told me that everything was going to go to shit, then murdered me?

Not exactly the story of a sane man, but she did say they would know what to do. You turn to head back into your room when you pause in your movements, one foot just ever so slightly risen as you halt in a nearly completed turn.

There.

Something just moved in the shadows cast by the moonlight in the garden. At least, if your mind isn't playing tricks on you, someone or something darted through the darkness, but nothing can be seen anymore. You feel nothing in the air, nor can you sense anything, nothing just the moonlight and the repetitive sound of crickets in the night air.

You lower yourself to the floor a little bit more, making the moonlight shine on you as little as possible. With careful well practiced steps you slink towards the sliding door that leads into the garden. Another glance through the window shows no more moving shadows, and with all due carefulness you slide the door open. The well oiled hinges making little more noise than the cicadas as you open it up far enough to step through it.

You step through and into the garden, it's your first time actually being out here. Various plants are strewn about, and in the corner lies a small pond dotted with lilies and other greenery. The gentle sound of the water pouring out of a small fountain set in the pond adds a backdrop to the more natural sounds of the night. There is small trees and rocks around as well, casting shadows in the moonlight, but nothing you cannot see through.

And as far as you can see.

You are alone.

A glance behind reveals the moon finally, just barely peeking over the roof of the temple, most likely two to three in the morning then. You perk your ears one final time, hearing nothing beyond the crickets and the steady stream of the water. Either whoever was here left quickly, or there was no-one at all.

You start to walk back into the temple, crossing the threshold back inside and slowly closing it behind you.

When with a vibration of the air around you, a sudden spike of spiritual energy assaults your senses coming from the garden, you dive off to the side, scrambling for cover as you peek through one of the windows. Fading into view sitting cross legged on a rock overlooking the pond...

Is a tall blonde woman. Looking every-bit like an older Suwako. She sits there on the rock like she was always there, slowy smoking a pipe held in her hand. She gently blows a ring of smoke into the air, before fading from view again,

\- - -

You move quickly into your room and grab your spellcards, before easing back outside. Head on a swivel as you look around trying to figure out who it was you saw. When a deep voice speaks from behind you.

"Come now Ayumu, I told ya I would be out here this time of night didn't I?" You jump and turn, there leaning against the doorway is the woman again, smoking her pipe, looking at you with obvious mirth, when it clicks.

"L-lady... Suwako?" You stutter out.

"Got it in one boy." She says with a happy nod.

"My apologies I didn't recognize you when you are..." You trail off.

"Big?" She supplies.

You slowly nod.

"Me and Kanako share energy, when she's big, I'm small, and vice versa. Depends on who needs to do what at any given moment." She explains. "Kanako's the flashy one, while ah make the deals and work with the people."

She shrugs and sticks the pipe back in her mouth.

"Most of the time anyway..."

You suppose that makes sense for a dual god shrine, though you realize this is the first time you've seen Suwako since she ran off this afternoon. "Then I'm hoping since you are back everything's alright?"

She blows another ring of smoke into the air.

"I'm fine and so is Sanae, Kanako got pretty beat up. 'parrently the Tengu were having issues with a roaming spirit, a Gashadokuro, usually not that big a threat as long as you have some form of spiritual energy."

She frowns deeply, looking past over the fence.

"But the damned thing was tearin' through 'em like paper." She says, frown quickly turning into a grimace. "Kanako's attacks were bouncin' off the thing like it was nothin', they had to retreat while Sanae delivered Kanako's sword. When that didn't work either ah had to go as well, we managed to put it down."

She shakes her head again.

"Still, damn thing was tougher than it had any right to be, Kanako's resting in her smaller form while ah watch over the grounds." She says, sticking her arms in her sleeves as she blows more smoke out of the pipe.

"Will she be alright?" You ask, concerned for your host.

"Who? Kanako? Yeah she'll be fine, goddesses are rather tough to put down" She says with a smirk before shaking her head. "Can't say the same for the Tengu though, damn thing killed three of them before we managed to take it down. Thing was fighting like it was possessed, no sense of self preservation at all, just attack attack attack, even the most desperate or evil spirits ain't that stupid... Thing was drawing in magical energy like a siphon from the area as well."

She lets out a sigh before turning to you.

"Ah'd suggest getting back to bed, you'll have a another long day tomorrow, ah've got some things to look into so ah might not be around."

You nod, what she said before still replaying in your mind.

"Now, off with ya, ah've got to get back to work, and you'll need yer rest." She makes shooing motions at you and fades from view, the last thing being the wisps of smoke from her pipe, before that goes as well.

You walk back into your room and set the cards beside the bed before laying in it, thinking about what she said.

A berserk spirit, could it be what Yukari was talking about earlier? Before she... killed you? If whatever is causing the effect is powerful enough to make a youkai actually wound a goddess, you shudder to think what it could do with a more naturally powerful creature. You feel you should tell the goddesses in the morning what you saw, the last thoughts on your mind before falling back asleep is once again.

How?

-

Your sleep is dreamless, and no more than a few hours later you wake. Lifting yourself somewhat groggily out of bed and throwing your clothes on along with and slipping your spellcards back into your pocket, you make your way out of your room and through the corridor, unlike last night, the garden is empty.

You head through the main hall and towards the kitchen and dining area. Sanae is already at the table eating some toast, more of which is on a small plate in the center. You don't see Kanako or Suwako anywhere however.

"Good morning Sanae." You speak, happy to see she was in fact alright like Suwako stated.

"Mmh!" She blinks and quickly swallows the mouthful of toast. "Good morning to you as well Ayumu, I hope you slept well."

She think blinks, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Also I do apologise that I was unable to prepare a dinner last night." She gives a slight bow.

"It's... quite alright, I understand, are you alright? And where is Suwako and Kanako?" You ask.

She smiles happily at the question. "I am quite well thank you for asking! As for Suwako she has left to investigate some matters, I do not know when she will be back."

"As for Kanako..." Her eyes dart to the side a little and she scratches her cheek.

"Is she still recovering?" You interrupt.

She gives you a look of surprise.

"I spoke to Suwako last night, she told me what happened." You explain.

She slumps her shoulders and lets out a sigh.

"Ah... good then I suppose." She shakes her head before looking back at you.

"Yes Kanako is fine, I've already given her breakfast this morning... I'm afraid she's rather... sensitive about her smaller form. As the face of the shrine she tends to put alot of stock into appearance. So having to switch forms to recuperate is rather embarrassing for her." She finishes with a shrug and reaches for another piece of toast.

"I'm afraid you may not see her until she has fully recuperated." She says warily.

Well. That could be a slight problem, you feel you have to tell the goddesses what you saw. You sit down across for her and ponder the best way to word this and wonder if this is the right way to go about things, but you feel this would be your best opportunity to do so, especially since you cannot speak to either Kanako or Suwako at the moment.

"Sanae, if you have a moment I have something serious to talk about." You say while reaching over for a piece of toast.

She looks up at you and quizzically and cocks her head to the side. You'd hate to make the comparison to a dog but she does remind you of a large green haired puppy at times.

"Tell me, what do you know of Fox Spirits?" You ask, easing into the conversation.

She blinks a few times. "Uhm… not much, I know they have the ability to create fires and illusions, but I'm afraid they aren't a very common species of Youkai." She admits looking embarrassed.

You allow your tails and ears to show themselves. She stares at them in obvious curiosity.

"That's the most common abilities yes, and the most people bother to remember as they are the flashiest. Like most species we have a myriad of abilities, but one of the more interesting ones is that we can control and enter others dreams. Normally voluntary on our part, the past two nights I've been thrust into the dreams of others against my will... The first night was into the dream of another apparent fox spirit whom I do not know. But last night I entered into the dream of one Yukari Yakumo."

At that Sanae stiffens.

"Are… are you alright?" She looks at you worriedly.

You smile honestly at her concern. "Thank you but I'm fine, mostly. She actually bid me to deliver a message to Suwako and Kanako that I was hoping you could relay in my stead."

"Oh… and that would be?" She looks at you more intensely, though the light of concern for your safety still evident aswell.

"She said that an incident has started, a woman has spirited away the Inchling princess from her castle and is threatening the stability of the land…. She said the goddesses would know what to do." You relay.

She once again nods slowly. "Yes… I'm afraid I won't be able to reach Lady Suwako for awhile, but I'll let Lady Kanako know." She says with determination.

She quickly gets up and makes for the door, but stops right before she passes you. You look up when you feel a hand rest on your shoulder. Sanae is looking down at you with honest worry still on her face.

"Are you sure you are alright? Lady Yukari isn't the most…" You can see her trying to find the right word.

"Easy person to deal with." She finishes after a moment.

You shake your head.

"I'm fine, barring extreme circumstances; you cannot actually be hurt in a dream. Though…" You clutch where her power had pierced your chest. "It wasn't the most pleasant conversation."

She stares at you a moment longer before rubbing you on the shoulder a little. Then she continues to walk out of the room towards what you guess is the goddess's bedrooms, leaving you alone with the TV and your own thoughts.

You eat your breakfast in relative silence, wondering what the goddesses will do about the whole situation.

\- - -

You've finished breakfast and are putting the plates away as best you can when you hear the door slowly open behind you as you clean the dishes. Sanae is standing there, staring at you with a serious look on her face, in her hand she is carrying her Gohei, and strapped to her back is a long object container wrapped in cloth.

"Lady Kanako wishes to speak to you." She states, a slight waver in her voice.

She steps aside to open up the doorway.

"She is in the room at the far end. " She says, raising a hand to point down the hallway.

"Alright, thank you, I'll go speak to her." You say, gently setting down the plates.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what this is about?" You trail off hopefully.

"I'm afraid I cannot, but rest assured everything is alright." She states, sounding more like she's attempting to convince herself more than she is you.

You nod and walk past her into the hallway, seeing the door she is pointing to, nothing differentiating it from the ones around it. You walk up to it and knock. You hear nothing for a few seconds, before a voice speaks up, much lighter than her voice from before, but still carrying a regal tone.

"You may enter."

You slide the door open, to see a rather expansive and well furnished room, decorated with weapons of all shapes and sizes, spears, swords, and other more esoteric choices lining the walls, along with suits of armor and large prayer scrolls. In the center sitting cross legged on a small cushion is… a much smaller version of Kanako.

"Close the door behind you, and sit down." She speaks in a tone just as authoritative as she does normally, but far more… amusing when she is speaking in the same pitch Suwako normally does.

This... really doesn't seem like the time to laugh however as you follow her instructions. When you sit across from her she closes her eyes and releases a deep breath, before looking straight into yours.

"Yesterday morning I left to slay a Youkai that was threatening my followers, I watched as it shrugged off my attacks like I was some pitiful fairy and slaughtered three of the Tengu. I had to call in Sanae to bring my sword, and while that hurt it, it could not kill it. That sword was enough to fight anything I've run across. Anything." She states the last word with emphasis, as if attempting to affirm that it is a fact.

"With Suwako's help it was enough to kill the beast via repeated attacks." She admits.

She slams a hand into the table, cracking it a little.

"I am not embarrassed, I am ashamed. A beast that should not have posed a threat to me fought me to a standstill, and because of that three people died. Tell me everything you told Sanae." She demands, obvious anger in her voice.

You tell Kanako everything you told Sanae, emphasizing the effects of the artifact that Yukari mentioned.

She continues staring at you.

And with a hiss in her voice she speaks up after you finish. "Prove it."

Your thoughts slam to a halt, trying to figure out how to show proof as to what happened when it hits you. You slowly produce the card that was in your hand this morning from your pocket and place it on the table, the eye staring up at the ceiling. She reaches out and grabs the card, holding it up in front of her face, twisting it this way and that.

She studies it for a few more moments, before letting it drop back onto the table. She breathes deeply a few more times, before opening looking up at you again, visibly calmer.

"I'm… sorry, I just had to make sure." She sounds apologetic. "So you believe this artifact she spoke of is related to the Youkai yesterday?"

"Possibly?" You blurt out, before thinking on it some more. "I mean, I don't know much of the artifact, but as you said the Youkai was far stronger than normal, it could quite easily be related."

She nods.

"I'm sending Sanae out to the village and then Hakurei shrine to see look into the matter further. I'm going to have you go with her."

…

"Ma'am?" You look at her.

She breaths in deeply once more and then starts speaking.

"I know you aren't much of a fighter, not yet, but you have instincts Sanae doesn't. She is good at what she does, and is a fine shrine maiden. But she is not street smart; you will be able to assist in the investigation." She explains. "Additionally it may be a good opportunity for you to see more of the world beyond the temple. I know Suwako took you to the village, but only briefly. You shall be leaving this morning, I would suggest you get changed into something more… presentable. " She finishes, looking at the jeans and shirt you are wearing, you threw it on having somewhat expect to be doing work on the grounds this morning.

You nod in understanding.

"Is there… anything in particular I should be wary of?"

She shakes her head in the negative. "Nothing that Sanae could not handle normally, while I know you do not have much experience in spellcard battles, you do have decent fighting experience according to Suwako."

She glances past you towards the door.

"No, your task will be helping Sanae investigate the incident before it gets out of hand. I will stay here and gather my strength; Suwako is out doing her own investigation in the Tengu area of the mountain, I imagine if she has time she will join you later. I would suggest you go prepare." She says with finality.

You nod and slowly get up and exit the room, entering the hallway again, and release a breath you did not know you had been holding.

That… went better than you expected. Not in the way you expected, but better... but now you have new things to worry about. You move away from the door and start walking back down the hall. Right... time to figure all this out. This wasn't exactly in the contract but you'll help if you can. 


	4. Information

Hey! Been awhile since last update, I was unable to convert the story due to format differences. (The original story is a CYoA)

I will not be updating this further here. But the entire thing is over on spacebattles, it is currently over 600k words.

Thank you!

Remove spaces.

forum /thre ads/a-fox-in-pa radise-touhou.588 297/


End file.
